vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Strong Bad
I am called Strong Bad! Hand over all your moneys in a paper and/or plastic bag! Ladies, form a line to my left for makeouts! Dudes, form a line to my right for high fives! Strong Bad is a lead character in the Internet cartoon Homestar Runner and an EDBW wrestler. He is a former Hardcore Champion and has successfully defended the title three times in a row, a record shared with only one other wrestler. On January 30th, 2015, he won a six-man elimination match that allowed him to remain on the EDBW active roster. Strong Bad currently teams with Big the Cat as the Homestar Heroes. In the Homestar Runner Universe Strong Bad is the somewhat villianous wrestleman from Free Country, USA. He lives with his brothers Strong Mad and Strong Sad and with his pet The Cheat, answering emails that fans of the show have sent in. The popularity of this feature has made Strong Bad a breakout character in the Homestar Runner body of work. He is known to regularly commit crimes with varying degrees of success and is rude to most of the people he encounters, even mocking viewers who ask poor questions or make typos in their emails. In EDBW 'Season 1: 24/7's Not Dead' After an appearance in the Star Road tournament, Strong Bad would show up on the second episode of EDBW. He would fight in a Extreme Rules Fatal-Fourway match on February 7th, 2014 against Sketch Turner, Guybrush Threepwood, and Professor Oak. With the contest not being elimination, the match became a test of endurance and concentration. Strong Bad's accompanying song "The Cheat Is Not Dead" would end up becoming a fan-favorite for the audience, although many had made up their own version of the lyrics. He would eventually win the match by sneakily pinning the professor while Sketch was too busy showing off. This victory would make Strong Bad the number one contender for the EDBW Hardcore Championship, an opportunity he would take as soon as possible. Later that night, Strong Bad would attack the current Hardcore champion Jeff Gerstmann backstage. It was revealed that the title would operate under 24/7 rules, meaning the champion could be challenged at any time. This strategy would work for Strong Bad, as he would be able to knock El Jefe out and claim the title as his own. The first challenger for his belt would appear at a very unexpected time, as Strong Bad was attacked by Ness during an episode of VGCW At Home. The psychic child, however, would go home empty-handed as Strong Bad would close out the encounter with his Hardcore Championship in TOH tow. Strong Bad would later face Sub-Zero in a match officially booked by the show runner, a rarity for the Hardcore belt. While Sub-Zero was trained well in the art of hand-to-hand fighting, Strong Bad's usage of foreign weapons allowed him to make quick work of the ninja. A few weeks later, he would be confronted backstage by the mammoth Iron Tager, who planned on using his superior strength to pry the Hardcore Championship from Strong Bad's boxing gloves. The champion would be able to use his speed to slowly wear down Tager and land a bridging back suplex. The ref (offscreen) began to count the pin and Tager kicked out at one. However, the cyborg must have injured himself kicking out, as he was unable to rise to his feet afterwards. Strong Bad took this opportunity to escape the arena holding on to his championship belt. On the debut episode of VGCW: Arena, Strong Bad would be challenged by the like-minded metalhead Eddie Riggs. The roadie's knowledge of the backstage area made him a force to be reckoned with, as he slammed the champ onto the ground and into the window with ease. Strong Bad attempted to mount a comeback, but the brawl would end with a vicious backbreaker from Riggs, leaving Strong Bad unable to continue and no longer the EDBW Hardcore Champion. He would wrestle once more in Season 1 as a late entrant in the company's first Royal Rumble, but was eliminated rather quickly. 'Season 2-3: Time To Tear Up Another Day' Strong Bad would booked on July 11th, 2014 in an Extreme Rules match against Terry Bogard. With the match type being Strong Bad's specialty, he would be able to put away his opponent in impressive fashion. This victory would place him in a match against the Demoman that would determine the #1 contender for the EDBW Championship, but Strong Bad would not be able to seal the deal against the rising star. A few shows later, Strong Bad would return to the ring in a Fatal-Fourway elimination match. He would be able to once again pin Sub-Zero, but wound up being bested by Gym Leader Brock in an upset. In EDBW's second Royal Rumble, Strong Bad would again receive a later number, this time surviving to the final three. However, he would not be able to handle the debuting Francis York Morgan's white-hot momentum and was thrown out of the ring. For his first match of Season 3, Strong Bad would be paired against Iron Tager for the second time, this time in an Extreme Rules match. He would be able to topple the giant and pin him decisively for the three count, giving him another opportunity to fight for the EDBW title. Facing five other competitors, Strong Bad fought in a Ladder match to determine the #1 contender. After a long fight and some painful falls, Strong Bad emerged the victor and would go on to challenge Kratos for the biggest prize in the league. When Strong Bad came to the ring for his title match, he did so as the private eye, crooked cop, secret agent, and celebrity pharmacist: Dangeresque! With his cool, cool glasses protecting his eyes from the flames surrounding the ring, Strong Bad gave it his all. The might of Dangeresque pushed Kratos to his limit, landing multiple Strong Bad Shuffles, but it seemed that the champion was given just a little too much room to breathe. Kratos surprised the challenger with an Olympic Slam and a Hammer of Hephaestus and claimed victory. Strong Bad would have one more chance to end the God of War's reign of terror in an Elimination Chamber match on January 9th, 2015. Unfortunately for him, he would be eliminated relatively early on, with Tager finally getting one over on him. The Purge: John Dudebro Attempts To Handle Strong Bad's Style After a year of Extreme Dudebro Wrestling, there had to be space made on the roster for future stars. It was decided that wrestlers that have been on the show for a long period of time and talent that simply haven't caught on with the crowd would have to fight for their spot. Strong Bad, having wrestled the most matches of any competitor in the division, was selected to be a part of a six-man elimination match where only the winner would stay as an active wrestler. With this threat looming over his head, Strong Bad fought with unparallelled determination. He made impressive work of whoever came in his way and eventually survived to the final two. The last man opposing him, Rad Spencer, was very skilled in the art of multi-way matches, but Strong Bad's motivation (and concealed brass knuckles) proved to be too much for the Bionic Commando. Strong Bad got the final pinfall to the fans' delight and would continue to be an active competitor in EDBW. 'Season 4: Asking For A Challenge' After another appearance in a Royal Rumble, Strong Bad would yet again wrestle in a six-man elimination match, this one being of less significant consequence. He would get pinned early on in the fight by the towering opposition. Strong Bad would be booked again the next show for a Tag Team tournament where all the pairings were chosen via random selection. Now teamed with Big the Cat, he was to fight Guybrush Threepwood and Demoman: Ask Me About Boom. As intimidating as Big and SB presented themselves during their entrance, they were unable to keep up with their opponents, and both Homestar Heroes were pinned in unison by the newly-found alliance. In his return to singles competition, Strong Bad would face the recent newcomer Frank West one-on-one. Despite a very impressive showing from West, The Bad Guy wound up victorious in a nail-biter. Strong Bad would be later seen backstage learning the benefits of being champion from Liquid Snake. Liquid then requested Strong Bad to laugh in his brother's face if he happened to see him around. Strong Bad, knowing what it's like to have an unsuccessful brother, saw eye to eye. The next show, he was at ringside in Big's corner, showing that the partnership between the two had not concluded after the tournament. However, Strong Bad didn't seem too interested in helping Big, and the cat was left to unsuccessfully fend off a particularly agitated Asura. Non-Royal Rumble Record